english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Greg Burson
Gregory Lewis "Greg" Burson (June 29, 1949 – July 22, 2008) was an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe Le Pew in Looney Tunes animated cartoons. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *2 Stupid Dogs (1993) - Additional Voices *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1997) - Cyclops (ep13), Indian#2 (ep13) *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - George Wilson *Animaniacs (1993-1997) - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn (ep65), Tweety (ep65), Yosemite Sam (ep65) *Batman: The Animated Series (1993) - Mad Dog *CatDog (1998) - Barry the Baboon (ep2) *Channel Umptee-3 (1998) - Additional Voices *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Max (1989) - Additional Voices *Fender Bender 500 (1990-1991) - Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Yogi Bear *Garfield and Friends (1992-1994) - Additional Voices *Hanna-Barbera's Yogi Bear Show (1988) - Yogi Bear *Johnny Bravo (1997) - Ghostly Gardener (ep2) *Mother Goose and Grimm (1991-1992) - Additional Voices *Samurai Jack (2002) - Quick Draw McGraw (ep29) *Super Friends (1980) - Additional Voices *The Baby Huey Show (1995) - The Fox (eps14-26) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) - Corbin (ep30), Sanderson (ep30) *The Real Ghostbusters (1990) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1982) - Additional Voices *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995-1998) - Cot Martin (ep32), Elmer Fudd (ep24), Pepe Le Pew (ep23), Sam a.k.a. Figure (ep8) *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1992) - Bugs Bunny (eps73-97), Daffy Duck (ep86), Elmer Fudd, Pepe Le Pew (ep50), Porky Pig (ep98) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1991) - Additional Voices *Yo Yogi! (1991) - Yogi Bear 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Bugs Bunny's Elephant Parade (1998) - Additional Voices *Bugs Bunny's Funky Monkeys (1998) - Additional Voices *Bugs Bunny's Silly Seals (1998) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) - Moving Man 'Shorts' *Looney Tunes: Carrotblanca (1995) - Bugs Bunny, Airport PA Announcer, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe Le Pew *Looney Tunes: From Hare to Eternity (1996) - Bugs Bunny *Looney Tunes: My Generation G...G...Gap (2004) - Additional Voices *Ranger Smith in A Day in the Life of Ranger Smith (1999) - Yogi Bear, Squirrel Baby, Squirrel Boy 'TV Specials' *I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) - Yogi Bear, Royal Chef *Yogi the Easter Bear (1994) - Yogi Bear 'Web Animation' *Judge Granny (2001) - Foghorn Leghorn (ep2) *The Royal Mallard (2001) - Barnyard Dawg (ep2), Foghorn Leghorn (ep2) *Toon Marooned (2001) - Foghorn Leghorn Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) - Flap, Nemo's Father Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Rappin' n' Rhymin' (1991) - Yogi Bear 'Movies' *Jurassic Park (1993) - Mr. D.N.A. *Mr. Magoo (1997) - Animated Magoo Voice 'Stage Shows' *Looney Tunes: What's Up Rock? (1999) - Bugs Bunny, Foghorn Leghorn *The Toonite Show Starring Bugs Bunny (1993) - Bugs Bunny, Pepe Le Pew, Sylvester the Cat, Tazmanian Devil 'TV Specials' *The Big Game XXIX: Bugs Vs. Daffy (2001) - Yogi Bear Video Games 'Video Games' *Daffy Duck: The Marvin Missions (1993) - Daffy Duck *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II (2003) - Additional Voices *Sheep, Dog 'n' Wolf (2001) - Elmer Fudd, Phantom *Star Wars: Jar Jar's Journey: Adventure Book (1999) - Boss Nass, Tower Announcer *Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles (2000) - Boss Nass, Peck *Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier (1999) - Boss Nass, Gungan Librarian *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) - Boss Nass, Guard Door, Injured Soldier 1, Jabba's Porter, Shop Owner *Wacky Races starring Dastardly and Muttley (2001) - Peter Perfect, Red Max, Rufus Ruffcut, Sergeant Blast Theme Park Attractions *Looney Tunes River Ride (1991) - Bugs Bunny, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe Le Pew, Yosemite Sam *Yosemite Sam and the Gold River Adventure (1992) - Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (56) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1980-2004. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors